


Cold Case

by JPHBK



Series: Friends and Heroes [26]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPHBK/pseuds/JPHBK
Summary: Barry is determined to solve his mother's murder.





	Cold Case

Disclaimer: DC owns the characters within, not I. 

Barry stared intently down at the slide in front of him. He slid it under the microscope and stuck his eye to it to examine it closer. He studied it for a few moments before sitting up. A frustrated sigh was followed by a hand running up and through his hair. 

Barry leaned back to stretch and snuck a quick glance at the clock on the wall of his laboratory. He glanced out to see the rain spitting up against one of the many windows that looked out over Central City. He then refocused his attention back to the slide in front of him and went to lean in for another look. 

"You ever sleep, Barry?" a voice from the doorway to the lab startled him slightly. He smiled and turned to face her.

"Occasionally," Barry replied as he watched Iris West make her way over to the table. 

"It's really late," Iris stated with a gesture to the clock on the wall. Barry nodded.

"Yeah..." Barry agreed.

"And it's a Friday night," Iris added. 

"Is it?" Barry replied with a grin. 

"Uh-huh," Iris responded as she leaned forward on the table and smiled. 

"I guess... I got caught up," Barry said as he cleared his throat and rubbed his newfound sweaty palms on his jeans. Something about the way Iris was making eye contact with him clouded his mind. 

"I was thinking we might go out tonight," Iris stated. "But it's probably too late now."

"Oh...." Barry responded. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think."

"It's cool," Iris replied as she glanced down at the file laying on the table nearby. She then shot a look at Barry that was somewhere between sympathetic and exasperated. "Barry."

"What?" Barry questioned, even though he was well aware of what she was going to say. He stood up and flipped the file closed. "I was doing some other work too, and I guess I just kind of ended up back... back on that case."

"We both know your father is innocent," Iris said as she reached over and placed her hand over Barry's. "But you can't let this consume you."

"It... it doesn't," Barry responded with a dismissive shake of his head. "Just pick it up from time to time..."

"Uh-huh," Iris reacted with disbelief. Barry's eyes were sad and his demeanor unconvincing. She squeezed his hand. 

"Besides... every day that the case remains cold is a day my dad has to sit in that prison," Barry stated, his body tension becoming more clear to Iris as she held him. She moved closer and put her arm around him. He slowly reciprocated the hug. 

"You'll crack the case Barry... but not if you don't rest," Iris stated. Barry broke the hug and walked over to the large window. 

"I rest enough," Barry replied. Iris watched him sadly. She let out a small sigh and then patted the table. 

"Well... I'm gonna go," Iris said as she watched Barry for a response. He slowly turned to face her.

"Okay," Was his simple response. Iris turned and made her way to the door. "Iris..."

"Yeah?" Iris responded as she turned to face him once more. 

"Maybe tomorrow night we can do something?" Barry suggested with a small smile. For her part, Iris returned it. 

"Okay, Barry," Iris replied before she exited the lab and made her way down the hall. 

Barry turned to look out the window once more, the streets still had movement but given the late hour and weather, Central City was not nearly as lively as it usually was. 

With a deep breath, Barry turned and made his way back towards the table. He flipped the file back open and pulled out a sheet and laid it next to the microscope. He pulled his chair back out and prepared to sit down and resume his work. 

Suddenly he had the sensation he was not alone once more and he glanced over to the door to see if Iris had returned. He saw no one and his head swiveled to scope the room out. He saw no one and turned back to his chair. 

"You're up late," a deep voice from a dark corner of the room startled Barry far more than Iris had earlier. He took a defensive stance instinctively before it sunk in whose voice it was.

"Bruce?" Barry questioned as he squinted at the figure in the corner. As it slowly made its way into view he saw it was indeed Bruce but in full Batman gear. "I mean... I guess I should say Batman right?"

Batman didn't respond but simply made his way to stand in front of Barry. He glanced around at the layout of the room for a moment before turning his attention back to Barry. 

"I... uh have questions," Barry said. "One... how did you get in here and two why are you here?"

"I've been tracking some of Lexcorps bank accounts," Batman replied. "The one here in Central City had some activity today for the first time in months."

"Okay," Barry responded with a nod as he pretended to understand more than he actually did. "So... what did you find out?"

"Nothing," Batman replied. "False alarm."

"Oh... that's good?" Barry inquired. 

"Not really," Batman answered. "It'd be nice to not be blindsided by him again."

"Yeah..." Barry agreed with a nod of his head. "So you could have called..."

"I would have if I'd have needed to," Batman replied. 

"Got it," Barry responded. 

"How are things in Central City?" Batman inquired.

"Pretty... uneventful," Barry answered as he eased his posture and leaned up against the table behind him. Batman began to walk around the room and look at everything. "What about Gotham?"

"Gotham is never uneventful," Batman responded as he examined a jar of contents sitting on a nearby shelf. He sat it down and turned back to Barry. "But nothing out of the ordinary."

"That seems to bother you?" Barry surmised from the tone of Batman's voice. 

"We know what kind of threats are out there... it's only a matter of time before we have to deal with them again," Batman responded. "I'd rather get it over with."

"I guess that makes sense," Barry responded with a shrug as Batman approached him and began to eye the things on the table behind him. After a moment his eyes returned to Barry.

"Your mom?" Batman asked.

"Um... yeah," Barry replied as he straightened up and glanced behind him. Batman moved to trace the writing on one of the papers lying on the table. 

"Making any progress?" Batman inquired. 

"I mean... every time I think I've found a new lead, I rule it out before it gets very far," Barry replied. 

"Do you have copies?" Batman asked as he lightly tapped the paper. 

"I do... lots," Barry replied as he furrowed his brow. 

"Do you mind if I take a look at the file?" Batman inquired, his tone much softer than usual. 

"No... no... would you?" Barry replied with a smile. 

"I've got a lot of resources..." Batman explained. He turned to Barry. "Combine that with your intellect and determination and we'll solve it."

"I... thanks," Barry replied. Batman nodded as he scooped the file up off the desk and made his way over to an open window that Barry had only just now noticed. Batman slipped the folder inside of his cape and then turned back to Barry. 

"But Barry..." Batman spoke. "Take your friend's advice and get some rest."

Barry nodded as he let the words of both Bruce and Iris sink in. 

"I'll try," Barry responded. 

"Good," Batman replied before he disappeared out of the window. Barry stood staring out of the window for a few minutes before he walked over and closed it. He glanced back up at the clock and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. He slipped it on made his way towards the exit. He flipped the lights off and locked the door behind him.

Barry retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. After a few moments, Iris' voice came from the other end of the line. 

"Hey... please tell me you aren't still at the lab," Iris said. 

"Nope, heading out now," Barry responded.

"Oh," Iris' tone suggested genuine surprise. 

"I was thinking... I know it's late but I am kind of hungry..." Barry began.

"Name the place," Iris cut him off. Barry could picture her smile and it made him do so as well.

"Big Belly Burger is open late..." Barry replied.


End file.
